Break You Down
by Nushimathku
Summary: Kim Taehyung (BTS) & Jeon Jungguk (BTS) x Reader Mature, strong sexual language and erotic scenes.


I couldn't get drunk. Well, more accurately, I didn't necessarily _want _to get drunk. Not tonight. The martini in my hand seemed to weigh a thousand pounds as my longtime boyfriend of 4 years, Kim Taehyung, stared at me with a mocking smile plastered onto that gorgeous face of his.

I knew exactly what he was up to. For the past hour, we'd been sitting outside of one of Seoul's most expensive bars, and every fifteen minutes Tae would order me another drink of some kind, him never taking even one sip of them. Highly unusual for someone who drank with Jungguk, his best friend since, well, diapers, almost every weekend.

Yes, Tae was _trying _to get me drunk. Why? I couldn't say. I set the martini glass down and stared at him, unwavering in my resolve. "Can we go home now please?" I asked. Taehyung smiled.

"Sure, baby. Let me pay the bill." He threw sixty thousand won onto the table, more than what the bill would have been by half, and stood up. I followed suit, though in my slightly tipsy state, I stumbled on my own high heels and tripped on the leg of the barstool. Tae snickered but held his hand out to steady me. I scowled.

"Dick."

"Language," he laughed. It was a throaty sound, a sound that made me smile even if I was being a bitch. It bubbled up and flowed out from his mouth so naturally. The sound was short lived, however, and he yanked my still outstretched arm harshly so that I fell sideways into him. He put his hands on my waist and I could feel his lips on my neck. I squirmed, uncomfortable.

"We're in publiiiiic, Tae. Can't this wait?"

"What if I don't want it to?" Despite his words, his mouth left my neck but his hands lingered at my waist, ghosting over my lower back to slip one of his hands into the back pocket of my extremely distressed short shorts. Such a classic.

"Stop being so horny."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"So you're allowed to try and get me drunk, boss me around even when I'm NOT in subspace, grope me in public, and then go against my wishes of waiting until we get home? But I can't simply tell you to get your hormones under control."

"Sounds about right." He takes his hand out of my pocket and puts it around my neck. I'm suddenly reminded of my outfit and feel a slight tug in my gut, though not as drastic of a feeling as when Tae had blindfolded me earlier and dressed me for this night out, not letting me see myself until we were walking out the door, no way for me to throw a fit and change. Not like I would've wanted to.

My distressed jean shorts, barely covering my ass, were connected to lacy stockings via a garter. My top was barely a top, covering only my nipples and my lower breasts and cutting off right below my tits. But the collar is where Tae got me. It was leather and tight, so tight I knew I'd have a bruise there for the rest of the week. There was a single charm dangling off the front, and it proudly declared me property of Kim Taehyung, complete with his phone number and address.

And I fucking loved it. Taehyung knew how much I loved to be owned, literally and in bed. He knew everything I liked, my limits, and pushed me to them, sometimes over them. He knew how much I loved to be degraded and made into an object, a doll for him to use as he pleased. I loved begging him to just _STOP! FUCKING STOP! _and he'd spank me until I was a drooling, submissive mess. Warm putty in his hands. And then, once he broke me down to something so tiny, so small and weak and in his control, so submissive I wouldn't move a muscle until he told me to, he would cuddle me, and tell me how amazing I was. He'd give me a warm bath and make me understand how much he loved me, only me, forever me. His property and the only thing he took care of so well.

"Baby, I don't really want to wait until we get home." My breath hitches, understanding his meaning. The small sips of alcohol had slowly pushed me into subspace, and I knew I wouldn't refuse anything he said to me.

"Okay, sir." I turn around and look up at him. Even wearing heels, I'm a full 5 inches shorter than him. It makes me feel small, and I love it. I glance around and spot a family bathroom inside the bar, and I pull him behind me towards it.

"So good for me. Look at you, you seem so eager." He murmured into my ear. I felt myself wanting to roll my eyes back into my head and bite my lip, an urge that only came when I was so fucking horny I think I'd let him shove rocks up my pussy and I'd cum for him. I wanted to stop in the middle of the bar and let Taehyung shove his cock down my throat, let everyone see how I belonged to him, how I was such a good girl for being able to take his cock so good, all the way into my throat. He'd face fuck me so hard I'd cry, face turning red from lack of oxygen, and he'd hold my face so tight on his dick my nose touched his abs.

I tripped over myself walking, lost in my thoughts about Taehyung shoving his cock into my throat. He steadied me from behind as we reached the bathroom door. I knocked, and when there was no reply I shoved the door open, pulling Tae in behind me, and locking the door.

"What were you so distracted by that you tripped while walking that short distance, hmm?" He asked, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips. He was just as excited as me, though for him he wanted to see me break for him, crying because, _Sir, I can't take it! Please, fucking please, I can't take it! I can't cum anymore, please please sir, I can't. It hurts so bad. _Or begging him for his cock in one of my slut holes.

"I was thinking about Sir's cock in my throat." I admitted.

"And what else?"

"Sir cumming in my throat while everyone out there in the bar watches me cry for you, Sir. And you holding my face down on your cock, not letting me breathe and making me swallow everything and-" I was cut off by Tae abruptly holding a finger in the air and pulling out his phone. He typed something in quickly and then put it away, smiling.

"Strip." I did as I was told, quickly taking off everything but my collar, garter, and stockings. "Sit."

"I- O-on the floor, Sir?"

"Yes." He said stiffly. I knew he didn't like being questioned. I sat criss cross on the cold tiled floor, shivering at the temperature. Taehyung walked forward and looked down at me, smiling slightly. He unzipped his pants, and I could see his engorged cock even before he slowly brought it out of his pants. I salivated at the sight.

His dick was huge, both long and girthy. It had veins running along it everywhere, and the tip was an angry pink color, precum already dripping slowly out of the slit. "Now, slut, I don't want your filthy mouth touching my cock until I say so. Understand me?"

I nodded.

"Answer when I ask you a question, whore."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." He stepped a bit farther forward, letting the tip graze my nose. I felt it all over my face then, his cum dripping all over me. Then a knock came at the bathroom door, and he smiled and chuckled to himself. To my surprise, he went to answer it.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"The one with the fuckin rope, bitch."

I would recognize that voice anywhere. And I felt mortified. Jungguk. JEON JUNGGUK. He texted the son of a bitch to bring damn rope, no doubt toys and gags too. I prayed he would just drop the shit and leave. Taehyung opened the door and Jungguk slipped in without letting anyone in the bar see inside. He locked the door behind him and looked immediately at me.

"Baby, you said earlier you wanted someone to see me own you. Now we have someone. Don't fuss about it or you won't cum for a month." Tae explained calmly. I knew if I really was uncomfortable with it, or it really made me feel violated or assaulted, I could use the safe word at any time. Sir seemed to read my mind. He leaned close to me, his mouth at my ear. "What's the safe word, honey?"

Even after four years, he still made sure I remembered my word to stop anything I didn't like or approve of. My heart swelled with love

"Poster." I murmured.

"Good girl," he said and kissed my jaw. He then returned to his dominant self, backing away to talk to Jungguk. "Look at that slut. So eager for cock. Such a cumslut, isn't she, Gguk?"

The younger smirked and nodded. "Yeah, she looks all soaking wet 'cause her Sir's about to fill her throat with cum till she can't breathe, and I'm about to watch her beg for it." He handed Tae the bar of BDSM toys, of which he immediately fastened to me.

He used the soft red rope to tie my legs open in a spread position, my pussy completely exposed and I had no way to hide it. He then put my favorite nipple clamps on, the ones that vibrated and suctioned onto the nipples to cause that stinging pain that drove me crazy. "You know, Gguk, if you wanted to, since she _is _my property, you could fuck her little ass open wide and have her scream for you."

I shuddered at the thought, my pussy clenching. They both noticed and mockingly laughed. "I think that's exactly what she wants. Look at her cunt, dripping at the thought of her ass being stretched so far open. My cum dripping down her legs and bloating her stomach till she gets cramps."

Taehyung walked forward again and this time gave no warning, simply opening my mouth and shoving his cock in. He wasted no time, immediately thrusting so hard I was gagging each time, not getting any breath. Gguk walked around me and I heard a bottle of lube snap open, soon after feeling a finger poking at my aaahole. He pushed it in, pulling it out completely once and then immediately pushing it back in.

Meanwhile, Taehyung put his hands on the back of my head and slowed his pace, inching his cock to the back of my throat and hitting it. His huge dick still wasn't all the way in, and I felt the tip of his cock go into my esophagus, making me claw at the floor and my eyes roll back in my head. My nose finally pressed against his stomach, but he wasn't done. He took one hand from the back of my head and moved it to his balls, picking them up and also putting them in my mouth. My nails clawed at the floor hard now, the head of his dick surely visible from the outside of my throat. I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. "Look at my little slut, taking my cock so well. How's your tiny little asshole, baby?"

I gurgled around his thick cock, causing vibrations. He thrust slightly into my mouth. It felt like he knocked into my skull. Finally, finally he pulled his dick from my throat, letting me choke and gasp for air for only a few seconds before fucking my mouth at an incredible speed, I myself blubbering around his cock and trying desperately to get air in my lungs.

I was vaguely aware of Gguk having three fingers in my asshole now, spreading them and thrusting them in and out at a murderous pace. I was suddenly empty, and then more filled than ever before within a span of less than five seconds. Gguk's cock slid in easily and I moaned harshly around the dick thrusting into my mouth. The younger wasted no time fucking into me, setting a rough pace as soon as he was buried to the hilt inside of me. He pulled out until only the tip was left in my ass and then slammed back in, doing this every single time he fucked me. It made me want to scream in pleasure.

Taehyung finally came in my throat, his dick so far down in my neck that I couldn't even taste his sperm as it trickled into my stomach. He was still semi hard, however, and went around to where Gguk was destroying my ass. He whispered something I couldn't hear, though I couldn't care at this point.

Gguk slowed his pace for a second, stopping a moment later. This finslly piqued my curiosity. I was about to ask what was going on as I felt another cock slowly inch it's way into my Asshole, and this time I couldn't let out even a noise. Pitiful, really. My mouth opened in a silent scream as two cocks slowly trusted in and out of me at different times, leaving me never feeling unfilled. I choked on my spit, drooling on the bathroom floor as I felt Gguk cum inside of me first and Tae close behind, both pulling out at the same time and letting their cum mix together while dripping down my legs. They didn't bother to clean me up, Gguk simply giving one of my ass cheeks a spank and fist bumping Tae, pulling up his pants and bailing.

Tae, however, was much more caring. Loving.

"You did amazing, baby. So good. I'm so proud of you," he praised as he wiped up the cum from my legs with a wet wipe Gguk packed in the bag. He kept murmuring praises to me as he cleaned me up and put me back together again, though I was too out of it to really understand. I felt a smooth plug being pushed softly into me to keep the remaining cum inside until later, when we no doubt would do something similar to this again. He untied the rope holding me and rubbed my wrists and ankles from where it had rubbed and I mewled, the loving touch feeling amazing after the rough, sensual experience of earlier. He dressed me quickly and picked me up, the bag of items already around his wrist. I wrapped my legs around his waist and burrowed my face into the crook of his neck, and I felt him breathe a laugh. He shifted one of his hands to open the bathroom door, and I was relieved when no one looked at us coming out of the room.

"I love you, Sir."

"I love you most, Baby."

It was always his favorite time of aftercare when I could tell him I loved him.


End file.
